Libre
by DolcePiano
Summary: Haru se sintió libre una vez más. Libre de saberse correspondido, libre por haber aceptado sus sentimientos; y libre como siempre había querido. [Dedicado a 2cm]


**Disclaimer:** Free!, sus personajes y su historia le pertenecen a Kyoto Animation, yo solo los tomé prestados, sin fines de lucro, para crear mi historia.

.

* * *

.

**.**

***:*:*..*:*:***

**.**

**.**

**Libre**

**.**

**.**

***:*:*..*:*:***

**.**

**.**

El tiempo había pasado volando, un año había transcurrido desde que habían competido en el Japan Invitational, él mismo no se esperó aquellos resultados y sonrió ligeramente. Ahora Rin regresaría para volver a competir contra él. Ellos, en realidad, no habían perdido la comunicación, siempre estaban hablando sobre sus logros y desaciertos, pero últimamente no había tenido muchas noticias de él, supuso que estaba ocupado, él mismo también lo había estado. Aun así, lo echaba de menos.

Se sorprendió al pensar de esta manera.

Quizás haya sido porque vio a ese monstruo de felpa coqueteándole desde la vitrina de aquella tienda hace unos días mientras caminaba hacia su departamento.

Aceleró un poco sus pasos para nuevamente darse cuenta de que el muñeco ese estaba allí, observándolo con esos dientes afilados y con esa sonrisa amplia. Ese tiburón de felpa. Y al lado, se exhibía un pequeño llavero de delfín.

Tiburón y delfín; delfín y tiburón… ¿qué tenían en común esos animales para estar uno al lado del otro? Claro, ambos vivían en el agua, pero qué más, no había nada más.

Se dio media vuelta y se marchó algo irritado.

Y cada vez que iba por ese lugar, pues la tienda estaba camino a su departamento, tenía que verlo. Sinceramente ya se estaba cansando de esa mirada tan tierna y sensible. Igual a la de Rin.

Rin otra vez acaparaba su mente.

Frunció el ceño y aceleró sus pasos.

La siguiente tarde, intentó cruzar la calle para no encontrarse a ese tiburón, pensó que era mejor evitarlo para no extrañarlo tanto.

La calle de enfrente estaba cerrada por trabajos de construcción. ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle esas cosas a él?

.

.

Al día siguiente, Makoto decidió acompañarlo pues se había dado cuenta de la actitud de su amigo, cada vez que le hablaba de Rin, lo veía tensarse y titubear. Decidió entonces saber por qué. Y supo la razón entonces cuando vio a Haru mirar de reojo la figura de ese tiburón de felpa en la vitrina.

—¡Oh, ese tiburón me recuerda a Rin! Por cierto, ¿él llega la próxima semana, no es así? —dijo con naturalidad y con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

A Haru se le escarapeló el cuerpo.

¿Por qué le sonreía? ¿Tenía que refregarle en la cara aquello?

¿Ya Makoto llegaba a ese punto de leerle la mente y todo? Se molestó ligeramente.

—Quizás sea un buen recuerdo para dárselo cuando vuelva a Australia… —mencionó casual agarrándose el mentón.

—No —entonces huyó.

Makoto solo atinó a levantar los hombros viendo como su amigo lo dejaba atrás —¡Espérame, Haru!

.

.

_—¿Haru? ¡Hola! ¡Mírame!_

¿Era la voz de Rin?

_—¡Sí, soy yo! ¿Puedes ver mis dientes? ¿Y mi sonrisa? ¿Y mi mirada magenta?_

¿Dónde estás?

De pronto, el tiburón de felpa se apareció ante sus ojos observándolo tiernamente.

_—¡Cómprame!_

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —despertó alterado. Hasta en sueños lo veía. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía que no paraba de pensar en Rin? No podía ser eso. No. Entonces se decidió, ya no pasaría más por esa tienda por un tiempo, no importaba si tendría que tomar el camino más largo para llegar a su departamento.

Y al siguiente día por la tarde, su cara se volvió azul cuando la calle paralela estaba cerrada porque un coche se estrelló con el hidrante contra incendios y había provocado una inundación.

Todo le hacía volver a ese lugar.

¿Acaso era el destino?

.

.

Y allí estaba de pie frente a la vitrina. Y al lado de él, un niño mirando al tiburón con deseo. Escarbó sus bolsillos y dio una amplia sonrisa y entró corriendo a la tienda.

Se horrorizó, y fue tras él, no le ganarían la partida. Además era más grande y fuerte.

Vio al niño hablando con la muchacha que atendía el local, ella sonreía mientras iba a la vitrina para señalarle al niño si ese era el muñeco que quería.

Pero Haru se adelantó, lo observó con cara de pocos amigos muy serio, más serio de lo que comúnmente solía estar. Además frunció el ceño, se veía tan malote que al niño le dieron escalofríos. Y a la tiendera también.

—Señor… tenemos más muñecos por allá —mencionó algo nerviosa señalando hacia su derecha donde habían amontonados al menos unos cien Rins.

La caja registradora resonó y se retiró algo avergonzado. Al poner un pie fuera, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, era un idiota. Había actuado por impulso, solo por el miedo de que el niño se llevara lo que él tanto había deseado durante semanas.

Sí, pero era un idiota que estaba totalmente loco por Rin.

.

.

Miraba aquel tiburón de felpa mientras lo esperaba en su departamento. Los minutos se hicieron eternos, habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Rin había llegado. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, la competencia, el volver a nadar con él y contra él. El encontrarse con todos sus amigos y salir a pasear y comer a pesar de sus vidas ocupadas. Y ahora cenarían juntos para despedirse. Rin llegó con su alegría desbordante. Y Haru le invitó su usual caballa que el otro muchacho devoró con avidez. Entonces le sonrió tierna y alegremente como siempre lo hacía.

—Estuvo delicioso —pronunció satisfecho agarrándose la panza llena.

—Es solo lo que sé comer siempre —respondió con la mirada gacha.

—Aun así, en verdad me gustó —lo miró directamente a sus ojos azules.

Haru se sintió levemente avergonzado y lo evadió. De pronto, el piso de madera comenzó a parecerle sumamente interesante.

—No has cambiado en nada —murmuró observando la ventana.

—Tú tampoco.

Hubo un largo silencio y el ambiente comenzó a enrarecerse. En verdad, ya se había puesto extraño desde que Rin había elogiado su comida.

Rin entonces abrió los labios y su voz se apagó mientras decía aquellas palabras...

_«Me gustas así…»_

Haru abrió los ojos sorprendido con lo que acaba de oír. ¿Había escuchado aquello o habría sido solo su imaginación? Se sonrojó fuertemente y su corazón latió tan fuerte que parecía que iba a salírsele de su pecho. ¿Aquello era verdad?

El sonido de las agujas del reloj en su pared se sintió alto en sus oídos.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo respondería? ¿Si aquello fuese cierto, entonces él...?

De pronto, todo pareció demasiado claro. El delfín y el tiburón. Aquel muñeco al que siempre tenía presente y extrañaba tanto. La sensibilidad de Rin que siempre lo conmocionaba. Su forma de nadar y su enorme entusiasmo que iluminaba el lugar adonde iba. Era su rival, sí, pero también era su amigo al que quería con todo el corazón. Dejó de nadar por Rin y volvió a hacer lo que amaba por él. Siempre había sido Rin. Tomó todo el valor que tenía en ese momento para mirarlo directamente y decirle todo lo que tenía guardado dentro de sí. Mandaría al diablo su interminable batalla de no querer aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Pero Rin ya se había marchado.

—¡Maldición! —se puso los zapatos a toda velocidad para ir a su encuentro. ¿Tanto tiempo se había quedado pensando? Seguro Rin lo había malinterpretado todo. Corrió hasta que por fin lo vio dando la vuelta en una esquina con la espalda alicaída y las manos en los bolsillos.

—¡Rin! —gritó en la desolada calle.

Entonces el muchacho detuvo sus pasos. Haru se acercó rápidamente. No volvería a escaparse, no dejaría que se vaya de su lado.

Se miraron a los ojos, por dios, ¿acaso había estado llorando?

—¿Rin?

—¡No estoy llorando! —exclamó evitando su mirada azul.

—Rin —lo tomó de ambos hombros y solamente lo abrazó. Qué importaba si estaban en la calle, incluso si alguien los estaba viendo por alguna ventana. No se avergonzaría nunca más, él era todo lo que quería.

Al poco rato, sintió que le correspondían el abrazo.

Y lo escuchó aspirando su constipada nariz. Nuevamente estaba llorando.

.

.

—¿Lo compraste para mí? —preguntó sorprendido y a la vez emocionado. Ambos habían regresado al departamento de Haru y se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro.

—Sí —habló evitando su mirada y se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Estabas actuando muy extraño estos días, ¿sabes, Haru? —indicó mientras abría el regalo tan grande con ansias.

Haru se quedó callado.

—Ahora lo entiendo —mencionó mientras contemplaba el hermoso tiburón de felpa que tenía enfrente.

Bendita autoestima que poseía aquel muchacho. Haru frunció el ceño.

—No podías evitar sentirte de esta forma, ¿verdad? —le sonrió ampliamente. Hizo que el tiburón lo mirara también.

Ya lo estaba haciendo enojar.

—¿Verdaaaad, Haru? —contestó fingiendo una voz dulce haciendo como que el muñeco hablara.

—¡Hey!

Los labios temblorosos y ansiosos de Rin sobre los suyos lo acallaron por completo. Su cuerpo se estremeció y su corazón nuevamente comenzó a latir con fuerza. Abrió ligeramente su boca para respirar y rápidamente sus labios se vieron nuevamente atrapados. Intentó relajarse y lentamente cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por aquella deliciosa y agradable sensación. Solo siguió a su instinto, pues aquel era su primer beso, un beso dado con todo el sentimiento, uno que había querido tanto y dado con la persona que más amaba: Rin.

.

.

Observó con una sonrisa el llavero de delfín entre sus manos mientras él y Makoto al volante se alejaban en el automóvil del aeropuerto.

—Volveré por ti —fueron las últimas palabras de Rin antes de despedirse.

Haru se sintió nostálgico pero a la vez feliz porque era libre una vez más. Libre de saberse correspondido, libre por haber aceptado sus sentimientos, y libre como siempre había querido.

Se volverían a ver, eso era seguro.

.

.

**:.:ꟷFINꟷ:.:**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¡Feliz vuelta al sol, Ely bella!**

Y un año después, nuevamente te doy un regalo como este porque sé cuánto te gustan y amas a ellos dos. Aunque en la última temporada se haya visto muy poco, la relación entre ellos sigue siendo muy fuerte. Sinceramente no escribiría sobre ellos sino me gustaran en serio. Y también sabes cuánto amo a Rin. En fin, espero que tengas un bello día y que comas mucho pastel. Te mando un super abrazo hasta allá.

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Nuevamente vuelvo al fandom con algo un poquito más explícito. Espero el poder haber respetado en algo sus personalidades. Me vi la tercera temporada y aunque me disgustaron ciertas cosas (extrañé demasiado a Rin), otras me terminaron de agradar. Y ojalá también se hayan puesto correctamente los guiones largos, que con el anterior fic nada, por más que intenté editarlo.

En fin, si les gustó un poquito, pueden dejarme un review.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
